


在一个冬日下午，一位意识体

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 现役与退役就像身处两个世界——怎么能怪孩子没安全感呢？何况他甚至没告白过。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 露苏
Kudos: 10





	在一个冬日下午，一位意识体

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非常非常矫情OOC，且有超软哭包陈年老醋露出没。不喜请退出，谢谢合作。

在一个冬日下午，一位意识体造访了伊利亚·布拉金斯基与斯捷潘·布拉金斯基共同居住的莫斯科郊外别墅。

“希望没有打扰到你。”伊万脱下靴子搁在门口，看着伊利亚从鞋柜里拎出一双室内鞋来。

“你能怎么打扰我？”伊利亚将那双室内鞋放在伊万脚边。每次伊万来访穿的都是这双鞋——这是他在这栋别墅中独有的一样东西。“我又没什么正经事要做。”

伊利亚穿着一件深灰色的高领毛衣，袖子略微挽起，露出一小截雪白的手臂。他没有戴眼镜，那么在伊万敲门前他应该不是在读书。所以是打扫？整理房间？还是别的什么呢？

“你要喝茶吗？”伊利亚向厨房的方向走去，“我刚烧了水。”

“好啊，”伊万说，“那个——斯捷潘不在吗？”

他似乎听到伊利亚嗤笑了一声：“他裹着毯子在画室里待着呢，一时半会儿出不来。——你不用跟着我，直接去客厅坐吧。”

伊万坐在客厅里的沙发上，注视着沙发上的几只花卉图案的靠垫。曾经这客厅的沙发里是没有这样的靠垫的。

伊万·布拉金斯基在这栋别墅里长大。当时身为苏联意识体的伊利亚没有选择将还是幼童的伊万带回克里姆林宫抚养，而是将他藏在莫斯科郊区——伊万一开始并不知道为什么。他在别墅中度过的童年以孤独为底色，为数不多的鲜亮色彩则来自于伊利亚在不那么繁忙的周末前来看望他，有时带着几块糖果，有时带着一本儿童书，有时则是小玩具，比如套娃和木雕的小动物。他知道有些木雕是伊利亚自己做的，虽然伊利亚从来没说过。

伊利亚造访时，年幼的伊万总是求着他给自己念他带来的那些书。于是伊利亚就会坐在客厅的沙发上，将书本摊在膝头，伊万就从他的臂弯下钻进来，靠着他的胸口去看纸张上的文字与图画。

那时候，这客厅里的几只沙发上只有造型简单的寥寥几只纯色靠垫罢了。

伊利亚两手各举着一只茶杯走过来了。伊万暗自松了口气，庆幸伊利亚没有像个旧日贵族家的管家那样，端着一只精美的大茶盘来招待他。

“你来这里有什么事吗？”他们各拿了一只茶杯后伊利亚问道。

伊万双手抱着那只热乎乎的茶杯，红色的茶汤倒映着他自己的一只眼睛。“也没什么，”他说，“只是突然想过来看看。”

“想从工作压力中逃避一下？”伊利亚啜饮了一口茶，“你知道，我确实会看新闻。”

被那双赤红的眼睛审视着，伊万却莫名放松下来了。这样的伊利亚是他所熟悉的伊利亚。“现在的工作确实很繁重，”他承认，“但是，空出一个下午来看看自己哥哥的时间总还是有的。”

伊利亚耸了耸肩：“我不知道你还是这样多愁善感。如你所见，我们既没有拆了房子，也没有发起什么暴动——你很安全。”

伊万垂下眼帘：“你知道我不是这个意思。”

他说不出口“我只是有点想你”。

他注意到伊利亚说的是“我们”。

苏联刚解体、伊利亚陷入“死亡”状态时，伊万已经准备好——或者说自认准备好——自己承担作为国家意识体的全部责任。但他发现自己就像一只幼鹰，跃跃欲试地起飞却立刻撞上了暴风雨。某一刻，当他感到自己的翅膀沉重得再也无法抬起，放眼望去除蜂群般的雨珠再无一物时，他甚至旁敲侧击地问过斯捷潘·布拉金斯基：

“你是怎么坚持下来的？”

当时正在茶几上搭建扑克牌金字塔的斯捷潘抬眼瞥了他一下：“我的经验不适用于你。你需要找到自己的道路。”

他金色的虹膜平静无波，就好像新生的俄罗斯与他毫无关联一般。然后他就将注意力转回了面前的金字塔上，两指捏着一张牌，似乎并不急着将它搭上去。古旧的老爷钟在客厅中滴滴哒哒地响着，伊万坐在沙发上沉默不语。伊利亚在他们头顶二楼的某个卧室里，仍陷于死亡般的沉睡。

半晌，斯捷潘再次开口：“相信我，他也会这么说。”

几年后，当伊利亚再度睁开眼睛，伊万紧赶慢赶却只能在一天后的下午来到郊区别墅与哥哥见面。他敲门时感觉到自己的心脏也敲击着胸腔内壁——紧张，恐慌，还有什么别的心思吗？

当他看到活生生的伊利亚时，伊万在过去的一天里想好的台词都从他脑海中飞走了。他只是怔怔地站在原地，注视着伊利亚穿着睡衣靠在床头（那身睡衣是斯捷潘帮他换的吗？），鼻梁上架着眼镜，手里捏着一份报纸。

“好久不见，万涅奇卡。”伊利亚说。

伊万轻轻呼出了他一直憋着的一口气：“伊廖沙。你——看过新闻了？”

伊利亚“嗯”了一声，垂下眼继续看那份报纸。“我已经大致了解过这几年国家的情况了。”

“所以……？”

“什么所以？”伊利亚说。

伊万随后便被斯捷潘叫走，商议在伊利亚醒来的如今，他们要如何应对增加的生活费需要。伊万离开伊利亚的卧室后忍不住回头瞥了一眼。

他从未感到伊利亚如此陌生。就好像他从沉睡中醒来后仍然有半只脚踏在“另一边”——与伊万不再处于同一个空间。

伊万站在一条河流的一边，而伊利亚，他和斯捷潘·布拉金斯基一同站在河流的另一边。

伊万转换了话题：“房子的状况怎么样？”

伊利亚的杯子已经挪到了唇边，却因伊万的问题顿住了；伊万发觉自己正盯着他浅色的嘴唇，和伊利亚说话时露出的红润舌尖。“说实话，最近不是特别好。大约一周前供暖系统出了点问题，我还没来得及修。”

伊万眨了眨眼，感受了一下客厅内的温度。“这里似乎没有受影响。需要我找人来帮忙吗？”

伊利亚摇了摇头：“问题主要在二楼西边的卧室。不用麻烦你——现在还没有太大影响。我可以自己修，只是最近不太方便出门买材料而已。”

伊万略微皱起了眉头：“斯捷潘不是住在二楼西边吗？”

他隐隐期盼着伊利亚会说斯捷潘挨冻也是活该——就像他小时候跟哥哥问起俄罗斯帝国的意识体，伊利亚曾说过斯捷潘是个刚愎自用的暴君，“完全值得那种结局”。

“是的，所以他现在晚上总要跑到我这边来睡，”伊利亚耸了一下肩膀，“一把年纪了还跟个小孩一样。二楼东边又不是只有一间卧室。”

伊万感到有某种东西堵在他的胸腔里。他吞咽了一口唾沫，略有些费力地扯出一个微笑：“难道你们是像取暖的熊宝宝一样互相抱着吗？”

伊利亚笑了：“你居然说自己的哥哥是熊宝宝？”

“所以你们是每天夜里互相抱着取暖吗？”伊万语调平静道，“我的意思是，如果冷到那个程度，最好还是快点修一下。”

伊利亚轻叹了一口气，手指摩挲着茶杯：“如果你非要知道的话，对。当然，现在不同于以往，你不必担心我们会在夜里谋杀对方。”

伊万点了点头，感到自己的脖颈僵硬得像个铁皮人。

这是他长大的地方，他的——而现在，它成了伊利亚和斯捷潘·布拉金斯基共享的居所。不止如此；伊万还是幼童状态时伊利亚从来不在这里过夜，就算伊万求他陪自己睡觉，第二天早上也总是一个人在床上醒过来。伊利亚的理由总是他工作太忙。

伊万捧着一直未动的茶杯送到嘴边，然而舌头刚接触到茶水就险些吐出来：实在太苦了。他咳嗽着，听见对面传来茶杯搁回茶几的声音，接着伊利亚来到了他面前，附身抚上他的肩膀：“万尼亚，你还好吗？”

伊万摆了摆手：“稍微有点苦，我没想到——抱歉。”

“你说什么抱歉？”伊利亚将茶杯从他手里接过来，放在了茶几上。“大概是我糖加得不够。等一下，我去厨房取一点。”

他起身向厨房走去，而伊万注视着他的背影：深灰色的衣物贴合着伊利亚腰部紧窄的线条。他知道同样的高领毛衣还有一件米色的，斯捷潘曾经穿过。想必伊利亚购入衣物的时候同时购买了同款不同色的两件。

茶水的苦味还遗留在他的舌头上。

伊万站起身，跟上了伊利亚。

“你知道，斯乔帕喝茶的时候喜欢加果酱，”走进厨房时伊利亚说，“所以给他泡茶的时候我一般不会额外加糖。但是你喝茶的时候不怎么喜欢加果酱——结果我习惯性按照给斯乔帕加糖的量给你的茶加了。估计是因为这个才会苦。”

“啊，我不知道，”伊万看着他打开橱柜门在柜子里翻找，往前走了几步。他与伊利亚的距离现在不到一臂。“我是说，斯捷潘喝茶的习惯。”

“是吗？我还以为我死了的时候你们多少互相熟悉了呢。他说你还挺经常来看他的，”伊利亚摸到了柜子里的糖罐。“啊，找到了——万尼亚？”

伊万将下巴搁在伊利亚的肩膀上，从背后抱住了他。他颤抖的呼吸扑在伊利亚的颈侧，伊利亚忍不住打了个激灵。

“万尼亚，你怎么了？”

伊万收紧了手臂，箍住伊利亚的腰。他伸出舌尖，如小鹿舔舐水面般轻轻舔舐着伊利亚耳后的那一小片皮肤。他几乎能听到自己的心跳，同时感觉到伊利亚在自己的怀里僵硬了——伊万的勃起已经贴上了他的下身。

“你这是在干什么？”伊利亚的声音里有怒意，但也有慌乱。他试图抬起手肘击打伊万，但伊万轻轻叫了一声：“哥哥。”

一个单词仿佛浸着泪水似的。

“伊廖沙……哥哥。”伊万说。

伊利亚僵硬得像一截原木。下一秒，伊万的眼泪确实落了下来，落在他的肩膀和后颈上。“我只是想你，”伊万说，“我很累……我只是想和你一起。”

伊万的手探进他上衣下的时候伊利亚还是茫然的。

他一只手扶着流理台，一只手扶着橱柜；为什么会变成这样——为什么伊万会想这么做？

伊万的手凉得像冰，不知是最近国内的状况导致他的体温下降，还是外面天气太冷，他在室内这么久还没暖和过来。但当那只冰凉的手抚过他的腹部，落在他的胸膛，开始揉弄那里的肌肉时，伊利亚根本无暇考虑这个问题了。

伊万的两根手指捏上他的乳尖，让伊利亚短促地惊喘一声。他本能地伸手试图推开伊万的手臂，却因胸口传来的酥酥麻麻的快感有气无力，手掌虚搭伊万的小臂上，不知是在拒绝还是催促对方继续。

而伊万的另一只手已经来到了他的下半身。那只手拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤覆盖在他还疲软的阴茎上。伊利亚屏住了呼吸：一时间，他忘记了伊万勃起的性器也正抵着自己。

伊万轻轻咬着他的耳垂，又垂下头去，隔着衣料咬上他的肩膀。他的头发蹭着伊利亚的脖颈，感觉有些痒。他原本揉捏着伊利亚乳尖的手抚上伊利亚的胸口微微用力，让哥哥紧贴向后方的自己，而仍在伊利亚裤子里的那只手有一搭没一搭地抚弄起他的下身来。

伊利亚感觉到血液涌向自己的下半身，阴茎颤巍巍地开始抬头。但伊万的动作很慢，很有耐心，也并不急着扒掉他的内裤。伊利亚抵着流理台的手臂有些发颤，另一只搭在伊万小臂上的手则不由地抓紧了弟弟的袖子。

他几乎想伸出手去抚摸自己，可是伊万却在这时在他耳边几乎哽咽地说：“哥，对不起。可是我……我总觉得，你好像离我越来越远，我……”

就像个受了委屈的孩子——在其它场合伊利亚或许会本能地伸出手去摸摸他的头，可是此时这个“孩子”正将自己的哥哥压在厨房流理台前，揉弄着他的阴茎。伊利亚咬着舌尖抑制住一声呻吟，气息不稳道：“你……快点。”

伊万仿佛得了准许，将伊利亚的内裤扯了下来，手指的皮肤终于直接接触到了他的性器。他握住伊利亚的阴茎，上下抚弄起来，又开始用舌尖舔弄伊利亚的后颈——伊利亚的喘息声变粗重了。

伊万自己的下体在裤子里崩得发疼，于是他加快了手上的动作。伊利亚抓着他小臂的那只手用力得指节发白，两腿发颤，耳尖耳垂也染上了红色。他的喘息愈发急促，甚而有细碎的呻吟从喉咙里漏出来，让伊万眼眶发热。

伊万握着伊利亚阴茎的那只手停止了动作，接着从伊利亚的下身抽离。伊利亚发出一声模模糊糊的、似乎有些委屈的鼻音，伊万只觉得心脏一颤。他用嘴唇贴上伊利亚的后颈，轻声问：“哥，我可以……我可以进来吗？”

“什么——等一下，”伊利亚似乎清醒了一瞬，“我们不能在这里做！斯乔帕还在——”

伊万两只手搭在他腰上，脱下了他的裤子和内裤。布料堆叠在伊利亚的膝弯，而伊万的性器终于直接磨蹭上了他的臀缝。伊利亚屏住了呼吸，他现在两只手按在流理台上，试图向前挪动与弟弟拉开距离，然而下身却因此碰上了冰凉的台面，激得他浑身一抖。

“伊万——”

伊万一只手卡在伊利亚的腰侧，另一只手在他的尾骨上按了按。他的阴茎在伊利亚的身后磨蹭着，流出的前液顺着臀缝滴落下来。他又俯身贴向伊利亚的脊背，吐息落在他耳畔，声音发颤地问：“他比我更重要吗？”

伊利亚一怔：“你在说什么？”

水珠滴落在他的颈侧，于是伊利亚知道伊万又在流泪了。伊万同他拉开了距离，而伊利亚心绪烦乱，思考着伊万的问题究竟有何深意；于是他没有听到身后传来细微的水声，直到一根湿淋淋的手指按上他的穴口。

伊利亚还没来得及躲闪，那根手指就朝里推进了。他忍不住发出一声短暂的痛呼——他的后穴太紧，而这点润滑实在是不够。伊万停了停动作，手指又继续向里捅，到底把伊利亚逼出了眼泪，腰都软了下去：“万尼亚……停下！我……啊！”

伊万这次听话了，将手从穴口处挪开。于是伊利亚支撑在流理台上颤抖不止，努力平复着呼吸。他又听到伊万的声音，既恐慌又有些哭腔：“对不起，对不起，哥，我没想伤到你……”

伊利亚闭上了眼睛，生理性泪水从脸颊滑下，后背上也汗津津的——他恍恍惚惚地想着战争时期自己哪怕是被子弹打中都能面不改色，如今竟因为区区一根手指痛得狼狈成这样……他感觉到伊万的手抚上了他的大腿。

伊万将他的两条腿并紧了。伊利亚还没反应过来他要做什么，一根炽热的东西就插进了他的腿缝中间。伊万的性器摩擦着他大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，那么硬，那么热，头部时而蹭过伊利亚的囊袋——伊万伸出手，又开始爱抚他的阴茎。

伴随着下身越来越快的动作，伊万的呼吸愈发急促。他将头埋在伊利亚的后肩上——这是他的哥哥，他曾经那么强大、那么夺目的哥哥，他的……

他在伊利亚的腿间高潮。

伊利亚到得比他晚几秒。伊万见他的腰都塌了下去，手臂抖得厉害，便伸手将伊利亚圈进怀里，让他背靠着自己平复呼吸。

他这样抱了一会儿，然后听见伊利亚说：“松手。”

伊万胸口一阵酸涩，他只想这一刻再多延续一会儿——或者说，他不敢想这一刻结束之后会发生什么。

“万尼亚……松手，”伊利亚说，声音有些哑，“我得清理一下。”

伊万一怔，慢慢放开了抱着伊利亚的手臂，只是仍旧虚环在他身侧，唯恐他走路不稳。伊利亚侧过身去够不远处的餐巾纸时，他才看到哥哥眼角泛红，赤红的眼睛水汽朦胧。

伊万的心跳又开始加速。

伊利亚拿纸擦干了自己的下体，将裤子又穿了回去。他瞥了一眼刚才自己支撑着的流理台，面颊泛起红色：台面上沾着零星白浊。

“我，我来吧。”伊万结结巴巴地说。

他提起裤子，低头擦干净了流理台。再抬起头时，他看见伊利亚正注视着自己。

伊万不敢直视那双赤红的眼睛。他抿着嘴唇，上前一步再次拥抱住伊利亚，将头埋在他的肩膀上。

“哥。”他闷闷地喊了一声。

过了一会儿——又仿佛是永恒——他感觉到一双手轻轻落在自己后背上，回抱住了他。

“哥哥，伊廖沙……”伊万一声一声叫着，好像这两个词是什么咒语一样。他的泪水又滑落下来，在伊利亚的衣服上留下晶莹的痕迹。

伊利亚叹息了一声：“万尼亚，你到底怎么了？”

伊万深呼吸了两次。他仍旧把头靠在伊利亚肩上，贴着他的锁骨说：“我一直觉得……自己在逐渐失去你。就好像你离我越来越远，再也不在乎……我变成什么样子。”

伊利亚沉默了一阵。

“万尼亚，你也知道，我已经不再是国家意识体。我不能再干涉你做的任何事……如果我真的过度关心你，难道不会让你起疑心？保持距离才是合理的。”

“是，前苏联和俄联邦应该保持距离，”伊万抬起脸，直视着伊利亚，“但是伊利亚·布拉金斯基和伊万·布拉金斯基呢？我只是……只是……”

不想失去你。

不想看着你与另一个人离开。

可是伊利亚作为国家意识体短暂的一生是何等波澜壮阔，有那么多的历史是伊万没有参与也无法获知全貌的。

他唯一能握住的也不过是“兄弟”的名头，奢望这能让自己在伊利亚心里得到一个特殊的、无可取代的角落罢了。

但他甚至不是伊利亚唯一的“兄弟”。

伊利亚捧住了他的脸颊。

“万尼亚，”他深吸一口气，“亲情对国家意识体是奢侈品。但是……作为一个有感知的个体，我当然在乎你。”

伊万注视着那双红色的、如宝石般深邃的眼睛。他紧张地吞咽了一下，问出了那个在他身体中盘踞多年、如小兽般啃噬他内部的问题。

“你恨我吗？”

伊利亚抹掉了他眼角的泪水。

“历史选择了你。”

伊万同伊利亚从厨房回到客厅时，茶几上被遗忘的两杯茶水早已凉透了。而斯捷潘·布拉金斯基裹着一张厚毛毯卧在沙发上，面对电视机，举着遥控器不停换台。

“你俩刚才去哪了？”他瞥了一眼自己的两个弟弟，“茶放在这里都没喝。”

伊万的脸颊发起热来，伊利亚则镇定道：“刚才厨房那边的水管有点奇怪的噪音，我们俩去修了一下。”

**END**


End file.
